


Distance

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph and Stan.





	Distance

She knows he is distracted, he won’t say a word yet but she knows. She can see it when he spaces out on her, when he forgets to respond to her, forgets to smile and lie and hide. She knows. She needs to let him go. The distance between them won’t be any less wide if he stays here, thinking and not talking. 

He seems surprised when she tells him to leave, to do what he so clearly wants to do. She used to hate change, she used to hate responsibility when it came to making choices for both of them, but this time she is clear. She is no longer quite so distant, and he finds that, despite how clear it is that she wants him to stay, she has never been one to deny him freedom to do what he needs to do. 

He leaves, and the distance between them screams. She knows he is heading deeper into danger, and he knows she will be alone, hoping for him to come home. He doesn’t know how much she worried about him, but she knows that he will do all he can to stay safe, no matter how nervous she is.


End file.
